


Its still you

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Corruption, Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Demonic Possession, Dreamon, Dreamons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Georges prison visit
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91
Collections: Anonymous





	Its still you

George is clutching him, letting Dream sob into his shoulder— and it hurts, it hurts so bad. It hurts that George loves him no matter what, it hurts that George shivered seeing him, it hurts that he can’t control it. He can’t control the burning in his throat as he tries to gain control over it. It— the monster that ruined his life, ruined the people from his own home— his friends, his lover, his family. It took everything away from him as Dream watched. He watched lifeless as Sapnap couldn’t even yell, just let his voice fill with disappointment. As Puffy broke down in front of him, Bad let a sad smile. He watched. 

Dream shakes, hugging on to George tighter. Don’t go. Don’t leave me, please. He cries onto him. 

George pulls away and Dream stutters at the loss of warmth. Was he leaving? Finally? Has the prison visit run out of time already? Would he leave him alone for months on end again? Alone with it. Alone, screaming for help just for Sam to come and replace his clock, tell him to stop wanting attention. 

He holds Dreams face in his hands, smiling out of reassurance, out of pain, and understanding. “I’m here.” He whispers. It causes Dream to sob again, shoulders shaking and closing his eyes. George frowns, wiping the constant tears that come out and kissing his forehead. “Dream.” 

He holds onto George's wrist, “Dream, look at me.” Dream opens his eyes, staring at Georges. George smiles again.

“Forty-five.” Dream sniffles, tilting his head. “You have forty-five freckles, still, no matter what it's stayed the same from the last time I counted them.” George rubs his thumb on Dream's cheek, “When I first counted them we were at the community house, remember?” Which was blown up now, by them— Dream and Dream. He nods, hands shaking as he holds George's wrist tighter.

“I r-remember. We— we, and Sapnap, we built it— together, we built it together and now, now, its..” George shuts him up with a kiss, it's soft and delicate and he can feel George’s arms wrap around his neck.

George pulls away, “Stop it.” He runs his fingers through Dream's hair, “Every time you bring up something that shit Dreamon did, I kiss you.” 

Dream laughs, it’s soft but it's genuine. It’s the first time he’s laughed in months. He smiles at George, grabbing at his hoodie— which was technically Dreams at one point, “I’m in this jail now, because of all the things we did.” George interrupts him with another kiss, he’s laughing through it now, making Dream smile too.

Once George pulls away Dream keeps speaking, “Your dethronement—” Kiss. “El Rapids downfa—” Kiss. “Wilbur's death—” Kiss.

George huffs, looking at Dream and narrowing his eyes at the green that follows him, “I’m starting to think you just want me to kiss you.” Dream laughs, it’s loud and it's a remembrance of the laughs he had when it was just them, just them stargazing, just them building George's home. 

And George couldn’t help but laugh with him too.


End file.
